Que toi et moi et lui
by SNAPESLOVEx
Summary: Bref un extrême que j'avais déjà composé il y a un temps. R


J'ai eue une demande lol! On m'a demandé un Severus/Draco/Harry extrême... c'est que... après Pure triangle, j'me demande si je peux faire mieux! On verra, voilà!

Disclaimer: Persos pas à moi, tous à JKR!

Note de l'auteure: Je dirais PWP, pas trop de grosse histoire à n'en plus finir autour de ce qu'on veut vraiment lire... hehehehe!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que toi et moi... et lui.

Par SNAPESLOVE (Nouveau profile allez voir!)

Nous étions à Pré-au-lard, dans un petit pub, moi Hermione et Ron et nous mangions tranquillement, quand un éclat de rire puissant capta notre attention à l'autre bout de l'endroit.

Severus Snape, un peu ivre visiblement car il tenait un verre à la main... et plusieurs autres gisaient sur la table... tous vides... Riait de on ne savait quoi, tenant Draco Malfoy par les épaules de son bras droit. Malfoy semblait rire aussi, ainsi qu'un autre garçon que je n'avais jamais vu encore, probablement un ami du blond.

Ron retourna dans son assiette à grandes bouchées et Hermione fit de même, faut dire que la bouffe ici était merveilleuse. Je restai là à regarder mon maître des potions devenir de plus en plus ivre, malmenant Malfoy de ses gestes incalculés, il bousculait le serpentard sans trop faire attention, trop occupé à parler de je ne voulais pas savoir quoi.

Je voyais bien que Malfoy commençait à être mal à l'aise, Snape lui touchait toujours les épaules et parfois sa main descendait dans le bas de son dos, Malfoy regardait partout pour voir si personne ne les voyait, c'est alors qu'il me vit et me sourit méchamment. Mais à quoi il pouvait bien penser, encore!

Ce que je vis ensuite me sidéra... La main de Snape se baladait sous la table, sur la cuisse de Malfoy qui regardait toujours autour de lui. Malfoy mit sa main sur celle de Snape et me regarda, comme pour être certain que je ne manquais rien de ça... Et c'était le cas! Je regardais malgré moi, voulant savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire.

Quand Snape enfouit sa main dans le pantalon de Malfoy, celui-ci ferma de moitié ses yeux, me regardant toujours en souriant faiblement. Il se calla sur sa chaise, s'assurant que je vois bien ce qui se passait sous la table, Malfoy bougeait le bassin doucement à l'abri des regards sauf du miens, il avait l'air d'aimer ce que lui faisait Snape et Snape, devenu sérieux, parlait tranquillement avec le garçon en face de lui tout en... et c'était évident... jouant avec le sexe de mon ennemi juré.

Malfoy se mordait la lèvre et se cramponnait au bord de la table sans laisser voir ce qu'il faisait vraiment. Je regardais, je voulais voir si Snape allait arrêter, mais rien ne se passa, la main du professeur continuait de se mouvoir entre les cuisses de Malfoy, qui me regardait encore, les yeux presque fermés.

Je vis la main du blond aller rejoindre celle de Snape et elles bougèrent en cœur sous le tissu fin de son pantalon vert foncé, l'enseignant jeta un bref mais envieux regard vers le dessous de la table et continua sa conversation avec l'autre. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu dans cet état, il aurait pensé que Malfoy est ivre, ou pire, malade saoul, mais on dirait qu'il n'y avait que moi qui voyait. Je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard, c'était plus fort que moi et maintenant que je savais que Malfoy s'était aperçu que je regardais, je n'osais broncher.

Malfoy murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Snape qui me regarda l'instant d'une seconde, mais il ne semblait pas se soucier de moi plus qu'il ne fallait, j'étais soulagé, mais je regardais toujours... Malheur à moi quand la main du professeur fit apparaître un membre pâle entre ses doigts découverts de ce pantalon, il fit de longs et lents vas et viens dessus sans me regarder, mais il savait dorénavant que je savais, alors le jeu commença...

Je souris à Malfoy de mon sourire le plus séducteur, lui montrant avec mes yeux que moi aussi, je pouvais faire la même chose. Je glissai ma main sur mon pantalon sans entrer, léchant mes lèvres sensuellement, il allait payer l'humiliation qu'il essayait de me prodiguer! Ron et Hermione parlaient ensemble au-dessus d'un livre alors j'espérais qu'ils ne remarquent rien.

Leurs mains, à Malfoy et à Snape s'enliassaient et masturbaient le blond tandis qu'il me fixait la bouche entre-ouverte, penchant un peu la tête en arrière en signe de plaisir. Ses yeux étaient embrumés et sa bouche semblait mimer de faibles 'oui' et 'mmmmm' et 'encore', j'en avais des frissons de je ne savais quoi.

Des gens entraient et sortaient, mais les deux hommes semblaient faire fi de tout se mouvement, surtout Snape, qui semblait user d'un niveau de concentration hors du commun en réussissant à converser sans laisser paraitre le moindre indice de son activité cachée.

Malfoy se déversa en silence dans la main de Snape qui continuait de le masturber, plus lentement à ce moment. Mon ennemi se mordit la lèvre et m'envoya un baiser soufflé avec une expression sensuelle épouvantable, mais à quoi jouait-il? Il remit son membre là où il devait être et ne cessait de me fixer avec un drôle d'air.

Snape, sous la table, s'essuyait les mains avec une serviette de table qu'il chiffonna ensuite et jeta à terre. Il me regarda, lui aussi, avec cet air peu commun en se fourrant un doigt souillé dans la bouche et le ressortant tranquillement, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ces deux-là tout à coup?

Le pub se vida un peu, il se faisait tard et l'ami de Malfoy avait quitté. Seul Snape restait pour l'accompagner, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de se parler du tout. Ils s'étaient sûrement tout dit sous la table!

Je m'aperçu que j'étais seul, moi aussi. Mes amis avaient dû rentrer en se chicanant, dans ces temps-là ils ne prenaient pas la peine de me saluer, ils disparaissaient tout simplement! Alors je me senti mal, mais pris au piège parce que les deux Serpentards me fixaient sans arrêt, j'avais envie de me cacher sous la table... heu... non... pas sous la table à bien y penser.

Malfoy se glissa sous la table et personne ne le vit faire! Bien sûre sauf moi, qui ne pouvais déroger mes yeux de cet endroit. Je vis la robe noire de Snape se relever délicatement et une tête se mettre juste au-dessus de... Oh Merlin! Snape me fixait avec un sérieux qui tuait, il ne clignait même pas des yeux pendant que Malfoy... et bien heu... le suçait, il n'y avait pas d'autre mots! Le professeur croisa ses doigts ensemble sur la table et ne faisait que me fixer, comme pour m'intimider ou je ne savais quoi, sûrement pas pour m'exciter en tout cas... Quoi que...

Je croisai le regard de Malfoy qui léchait le bout du sexe de Snape et je devint tout bizarre à l'intérieur. Le blond me fit un signe de tête pour que j'aille le rejoindre, quel fou! À croire que je j'allais y aller!

Mais Snape en avait marre décidément et mit ses mains sur son pantalon pour arrêter Malfoy et le reboutonna à l'incognito. Il se leva, prit Malfoy par la main et disparut dans le couloir derrière leur table. Où allaient-ils? Faire d'autres choses semblables? Pouvais-je me permettre de manquer là l'occasion de véhiculer une nouvelle scandaleuse dans notre belle école? NON! Je devais aller espionner! Je me levai et allai doucement vers l'endroit sombre qu'était le corridor.

Quand j'arrivai au bout, plus rien, que trois portes et je ne pouvais pas risquer d'en ouvrir une au hasard! Merde! Pas moyen d'avoir des nouvelles croustillantes!

C'est alors qu'on tira ma robe d'étudiant vers ma droite et je me retrouvai sur le sol, quatre pieds m'entouraient...

-Alors, on espionne maintenant? Demanda une voix jeune, Malfoy, sans doute.

-Non je...

-Il voulait en avoir plus... Il voulait voir toute l'action... Ajouta une voix grave et plus âgé, Snape, sans aucun doutes.

-Non c'est faux... Je...

-Ouais... Tu bandais, je t'ai vu te caresser! Dit Malfoy.

Je n'allais tout de même pas leur dire que je l'avais fait avec plaisir?

-C'était pour voir jusqu'où tu étais prêt à aller pour t'humilier. Dis-je.

-Ah non, moi aussi j'y ai vu du désir, crois-moi jeune homme je reconnais le désir plus que n'importe quoi. Dit Snape en regardant Malfoy, un sourire qui en disait long sur les lèvres.

-Et moi j'en ai du désir quand Severus me fait des choses, comme te vouloir. Ajouta Malfoy en m'aidant à me relever. -Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir, j'ai envie d'offrir un petit spectacle à Severus. Dit-il en me donnant une claque sur une fesse.

-Un quoi? Dis-je, surpris.

Malfoy passa ses bras autour de moi et colla ses hanches aux miennes en regardant Snape.

-Ça te plairait hein? Demanda le blond au professeur, esquissant un sourire peu catholique.

Le dit professeur hocha la tête en se callant dans le fauteuil près de la porte. Malfoy me lâcha enfin et Snape lui tira un bras pour l'assoir sur lui. L'homme tout de noir vêtu tourna la tête du jeune Serpentard avec sa main et l'embrassa d'une façon très explicite, ne faisant plus attention à moi. Je me dis donc que c'était là l'occasion de me sortir de cette situation incroyable et me bougeai vers la porte, mais Snape bloqua la poignée avec sa main d'un geste vif. Il avait arrêté son baiser embarrassant pour ma personne à l'endroit de Malfoy et me regardait, l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

-Je dois partir. Ajoutais-je d'un ton sec.

Malfoy se leva et vint me pousser en direction de Snape, je tombai assit sur lui, oh que je me sentais mal! Snape massa mes épaules depuis derrière et le blond arriva en face de moi et se mit à genoux pour être à ma hauteur, il se mit à masser ma poitrine lentement, frôlant parfois les mains de Snape qui s'aventuraient sur mes bras de temps à autre. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là pour l'amour de Merlin!

-Laissez-moi partir maintenant. Dis-je en essayant de me relever, mais Snape me retint à l'aide de Malfoy.

Je senti des lèvres venir se poser sur ma nuque, d'autres lèvres à l'avant de mon cou, ça chatouillait un peu, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait agréable, juste bien je dirais. Malfoy s'assit à califourchon sur mes cuisses et se colla la poitrine sur la mienne, me forçant par le fait même à coller mon dos contre le torse de mon professeur. Le derrière de ma tête reposait sur l'épaule de Snape... qui commençait à prendre du poil de la bête en passant ses mains sur mon ventre et ce, sans subtilité aucune. Malfoy bougeait son bassin sur le miens qui, sans aucun doute à ce moment, faisait durcir l'homme sous mes fesses. Je ne pu résister moi-même, ça devenait trop concentré pour mon simple petit cerveau qui n'enregistrait que les sensations dès lors. J'avais deux bouches qui s'acharnaient sur mon cou sensible et avide de baisers étranges, car oui, cela était étrange que de partager un moment avec les deux homme que je détestais le plus au monde mis à part Voldemort bien sûre, mais était-ce un être humain méritant d'être appelé homme, ce Voldemort?

J'entendais la bouche de Snape suçoter la peau de la base de mon cou, j'étais au chaud entre leur deux corps pressés sur moi. Malfoy laissait mon cou pour embrasser Snape au passage et revenait, je ne gémissais pas, je ne voulais pas être le premier à démontrer du plaisir, j'aurais été mal à l'aise. J'avais envie de tourner la tête pour embrasser le cou de Snape, mais j'étais trop timide pour le faire, j'attendais je ne sais quoi. Malfoy se frotta à nouveau l'entre-jambe sur le mien et extériorisa ce qui me sembla être un petit gémissement.

-Ahhh...

J'avais réussit à rassembler les petites parties de courage qui se trouvaient en moi pour tourner la tête en direction de Snape, mais celui-ci eût la même idée que moi au même moment et sa bouche se retrouva sur la mienne, je me figeai sur le fait. Il ne s'ôta pas, restant là sur mes lèvres en continuant de caresser mon corps bien réchauffé. Il porta son bras plus loin jusqu'à la nuque de Malfoy et le tira vers moi en tournant ma tête doucement. Je voyais la figure du blond s'approcher et je ne fis rien, Snape me poussait la tête vers lui et le tirai lui vers moi, il voulait nous voir nous embrasser.

Malfoy prit ma bouche en otage avec sa langue agile et commença un baiser très lent, me tenant le visage à deux mains. Je faufilai mes mains vers la nuque de Snape derrière moi et y entrecroisa mes doigts ensemble pour pouvoir le coller d'avantage contre mon dos et je me mis à bouger mon corps tout aussi lentement que Malfoy m'embrassait... Snape prit tout le haut de mon corps en assaut et le caressait sensuellement, descendant parfois très bas...

-Ohhhh... Gémissais-je sans pouvoir me contrôler.

À ce moment, ma tête fut tournée par la main de Snape qui m'embrassa à son tour, laissant Malfoy essayer de m'enlever mon chandail. Je l'aidai du mieux que je pu tout en gardant le contacte avec mon professeur. Nous fûmes séparés quelques secondes afin de laisser passer mon chandail et je senti quatre mains se ruer sur ma poitrine et la réchauffer de douces caresses dans tout les sens. Mon pantalon se faisait détacher par je ne sais qui, les mains semblant arrivées de partout à la fois. Je le sentis ensuite glisser vers mes pieds pour disparaitre je ne savais où, je me retrouvai en simple sous-vêtement, les jambes écartées sur celles de mon professeur qui ondulait le bassin pour me faire sentir son envie plus que grandissante, Malfoy ne fit que baisser le derrière de mon boxer, laissant le devant recouvrir ma virilité excitée. Je senti ensuite les mains de Malfoy aller sous mon fessier pour faire quelque chose et il les retira pour continuer ses caresses sur moi. Quand je reposai mon derrière, je sentis une masse chaude et dure s'appuyer contre mon anus, je m'arrêtai de m'assoir sur le champ. Snape poussait sur mes épaules pour réussir à me faire baisser, mais je forçais pour ne pas le faire. Le professeur mit une main autour de mon sexe et s'activa très lentement, me faisant relaxer comme il le fallait et Malfoy suçait mes seins en me touchant partout de ses mains. Je recommençai à ressentir du plaisir et me mit à bouger sexuellement au-dessus du sexe de Snape, je descendais tout doucement...

-Mmmm... Gémit Snape en me sentant entourer son membre très lentement, je descendais encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je l'ai tout en moi et je rejetai la tête en arrière de plaisir, je ne ressentis aucune douleur et j'en était très heureux. Mon boxer disparut lui aussi et Malfoy avait le nez tout près de ma verge tandis qu'il pénétrait Snape de ses doigts, par dessous moi. Il prit mon membre dans sa bouche et je lâchai un grondement de satisfaction intense. Moi et Snape étions assit sur le fauteuil une place et Malfoy était à nos pieds, à genoux toujours, nous donnant du plaisir à nous deux.

Je pris la main de Malfoy et l'amena pour qu'il prenne place sur les cuisses de Snape, face à moi et me mit à l'embrasser tout en masturbant son membre de ma main libre. Snape me faisait faire des montées et descentes sur son sexe, il entrait en moi lentement tandis que j'allais porter mes doigt en l'intimité de Malfoy pour le pénétrer un peu et le faire avoir du plaisir aussi. Je l'approchai un peu de moi et le fit se lever un peu afin de positionner mon sexe sous lui. Sans hésiter il baissa son corps et je pu le sentir, j'entrais en lui doucement et entamais un vas et viens immédiat, suivant le rythme de Snape qui me baisait en me tenant par les hanches.

-OOOhhhhhh!!!!

-OOhhh mmmm...

-Ouiii...

Impossible de savoir qui gémissait à un moment précis, nous le faisions tous en même temps, gémissements entremêlés et pas synchronisés. Severus et Malfoy s'embrassèrent et je me retrouvai pressé entre eux à me bouger le bassin de bas en haut pour faire plaisir au deux en même temps. Snape m'écarta les cuisses avec ses mains, le plus possible et passa sa tête par -dessus mon épaule pour regarder mon sexe dur baiser Malfoy, qui semblait déjà approcher de son orgasme qui s'annonçait bruyant, vu sa respiration et ses gémissements continus. Cela ne tarda pas, il se déversa sur moi en un cri puissant…

-Ohhh ouiiii mmmmmmmmmm aaaaaaahhhhh!

Il se retira et engloutit mon membre en entier dans sa bouche et commença à le sucer avec énergie.

-Mmmmm c'est bon... Murmurais-je tout bas alors que Snape avait augmenté sa cadence en moi et que Malfoy se servait et de sa bouche et de sa main pour faire glisser la peau fragile sur mon sexe qui allait bientôt exploser. Je me cramponnai au cou de Snape au-dessus de ma tête et commençai une série de vifs coups de bassin, ne faisant pas attention à Malfoy qui restait toujours accroché à mon sexe sans se plaindre.

-MMMMmmmm ohhhh ouiiiii... Criais-je en sentant tout à coup mes deux bienfaiteurs me violenter, me marteler puissamment, frénétiquement, comme s'ils me violaient à la hâte.

J'étais secoué, brassé, presque frappé et j'en redemandais encore plus, je sentais bien le plaisir s'accentuer dans mon bas-ventre.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! OUIIIIIIIIIII! AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Je me déversai dans la bouche de Malfoy qui n'arrêta pas la fellation, Snape me ruait de coups de reins tous plus forts les uns que les autres, je sentais tout mon intérieur être fracassé violement, mais j'aimais ça. Snape entra ses ongles en moi tellement il me serrait fort et me défonçait littéralement, il s'apprêtait à en finir lui aussi. Malfoy se leva et alla embrasser Snape à pleine bouche, laissant son sexe entrer dans ma bouche presque de force. Je le suçai tout en priant pour que mon professeur aboutisse enfin, je n'en pouvais plus.

Malfoy se déversa dans ma bouche et j'avalai tout sans rien dire, puis il s'ôta mais continua d'embrasser Snape qui démolissait le bas de mon corps à frapper dessus si fort, mais je ne me plaignais pas.

-AAAAAAHhhhhh OHHHH ouiiiiii MMMMMMMM!

Enfin, Snape jouit en moi et continua un peu de va et viens pour terminer, puis se retira en forçant ma tête à se tourner vers lui pour m'embrasser avec passion, le souffle court. Je me laissai mou sur son corps, profitant des quelques caresses que me prodiguait Malfoy pendant que lui aussi reprenait son souffle.

Quand nous fûmes tous rassasiés, moi et Malfoy sur Snape, je me levai et mit mes vêtements sans parler.

-Nous venons tout les Vendredis... Me souffla Malfoy en me souriant.

-Tout les Vendredis hein... Répétais-je.

Je venais tout les Vendredis avec Ron, parfois Hermione nous accompagnait. Drôle de coïncidence.

-Au revoir. Dis-je en ouvrant la porte, ne me souciant pas de leur nudité.

-À la prochaine... Me souffla Snape.

Je refermai la porte sur les deux hommes qui recommençaient à s'embrasser passionnément, pour ma part, j'avais eu ma dose.

Le Vendredi suivant ce fut moi qui allumai Malfoy en lui montrant ma main caressant mon sexe sous la table, je m'étais léché les lèvres plusieurs fois et avait même bavé un peu pour le rendre fou, ce qui fonctionna, car quand il m'eût ensuite, lui et Snape ne me laissèrent pas respirer une seule seconde, me baisant dans tout les orifices possibles, je ressortit de cette soirée très amoché, mais très satisfait et prêt pour la semaine suivante...

---------------------------------FIN------------------------------

Ah pas si pire hein? Enfin je crois, j'aime bien celui-là hehehehe!

Allez voir mon profil je l'ai changé et mis des liens pour vous ;)

EH mes poules, vous gênez pas pour venir dans ma liste MSN Messenger! Mon nom MSN est severus(Ptite barre en-dessous)snape3(ptite barre en-dessous) (A commercial) et Hotmail point com. (ff point net prend pas les adresses hehehehe!).

J'espère que vous avez aimé!!! BISOUS!

-SNAPESLOVE-


End file.
